Supernatural:Sis Boom Dead
by PunkRockGurl09
Summary: What is causing the cheerleaders to get attacked and will Sam and Dean Winchester get to the bottom of it before the whole squad is extinct.
1. Prologue

**Buena Vista, Colorado**

Bladen High School, home of the Warrior Wolves, is a small town school with a population of 2,000 students. A school where everyone knew everyone and no student can have any type of privacy due to every student having connections with one another. Like any other high school, Bladen had its cliques, jocks, preps, Goths, but the one group that was popular and pretty much owned the school were the cheerleaders.

Bladen Cheerleaders were always known as champions since they won all but one State Competition. In 2003, the Warrior Wolves lost to their rival, the Avenue High School Rams, due to the Senior captain, Evelyn Spacey twisting her ankle before a routine in which she lead causing the Wolves to come in second. The captain of the squad was pretty much ruler of the school and everyone pretty much worshipped her. All cheerleaders wished to be the senior captain and hoped they got promoted when it came to their last year of high school. This year's lucky lady was no other than Lauren Michaels. Lauren was the most popular girl since the day she stepped into the school her freshman year. Lauren had picked her best friend, Jennifer Williams, as the co-captain since they did everything together. The two of them ruled the school like no other. Anything they wanted they got from getting a guy to buy their lunch to getting a free lift home after practices. The girls lived the life along with the rest of their squad.

It was a Friday night and the squad had stayed late to rehearse a new routine. A routine that was being prepared for the upcoming Cheerleading County Competition. As always everyone expected the Warrior Wolves Cheerleaders to take it all the way. The squad was in the locker room getting showers and getting ready to go home for the night. Lauren, the senior captain, had long shiny brunette hair and legs to die for (Lauren was probably the most gorgeous girl in the school and on the squad) was at the front of the locker room to get the girls attention to make an announcement. Lauren steps up on one of the benches and claps to get everyone's attention "Girls listen up! This is important! This is about next week!" Once everyone heard Lauren they all turned around stopping what they were doing to listen.

Lauren smiles after she got her squads attention "Great rehearsal girls. I think we are coming along great. As always we need to show those Rams who the best are. Jennifer and I will come up with the last couple of counts for the routine and add it next time we meet. REMEMBER, even though we have a week off soon doesn't mean we can slack. If I find out no one is rehearsing their routine at least once a day I will make a mandatory meeting during break."

Lauren waited to say anymore since the girls were mumbling and groaning since they didn't want to have to show up at the school during their spring break. Once the noises calmed down Lauren started speaking again "I don't want to come during break as much as the next person, but make sure you all have fun and Paige PLEASE don't break or sprain anything this season. We can't afford to lose you again" She made a small chuckle "Have a good weekend and see you girls on Monday after break" Lauren jumped down from the bench and went over grabbing her cheerleading bag.

Everyone gathered their stuff and left except for Paige since she was still getting dressed from getting out of the shower earlier. Paige was the runt of the squad and the daredevil. She was also the prankster of the squad so it was hard for anyone to really believe her when she said anything. Paige had just gotten her shirt on when she heard something that sounded like shattered glass. She looks around a little paranoid "Hello?"

Paige didn't hear anything else and shook her head going back to putting her uniform and equipment into her duffle bag. She closed her locker and picked up her bag to only hear another sound, but this time it sounded like a locker was slammed. Paige puts her bag down and walks around the locker room "Girls this is not funny. Who is in here?"

She continued to walk around the locker room thinking someone on the squad was trying to get revenge on a past prank and Paige thought they were doing a good job scaring her. Paige turned a corner and stopped since it was freezing cold all of a sudden. She looks down seeing her breath and bites her lip hard panicking in fear and shaking from the coldness of the locker room. That was all she could take of being in the locker room so turned around going to her locker to grab her stuff to only be hit in the head with a locker door that somehow was swung open. She hit the ground putting her hand over her face not knowing what was going on. Paige looked up after rubbing her face gently then lets out a loud scream that echoed throughout the whole school.


	2. Chapter 1

**San Diego, California**

Another busy day lays ahead for the Winchester boys, Sam and Dean. The boys were staying in another cheap motel using credit cards with fake identification and money they have won from gambling at pool or wherever else they could get a hold of money. Sam and Dean never had a day's rest since their job was pretty much staying up to make sure whatever was around in the shadows or in front of them would get taken care of. Vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, demons and many other mythical legendary creatures roamed the country and it was up to the boys to take them all down on their way to save lives and live up to the life their father, John Winchester, had taught them about hunting.

Down the street at the Wishmore Diner, Sam and Dean were sitting at a booth looking for a new case. Sam was on his laptop, which was pretty much his life, searching for a new case after their last one of killing off a vampire that was wreaking havoc in Hollywood. Dean, being the lazy man he always has been, was eating a bacon cheeseburger and drinking a Bud Light waiting for his brother to find a case. With his mouth full of bacon and burger Dean looks over at his little brother pretty much mumbling and not letting the food fall out of his mouth "Have you found anything yet?"

Sam looked up at Dean shaking his head as the fact Dean was talking with his mouth full then looks back at his laptop "I haven't found anything. Maybe there aren't anymore cases for us to look at"

Dean chuckles at Sam's nonsense and swallows his food "Seriously Sammy? There is always something out there. I know we haven't caught every demon or spirit that roams this place"

"Then you tell me where to look Dean?"

"I don't know. That is why you are the one looking stuff up. I don't know how to use Floogle or whatever that site is"

Sam rolls his eyes a little at Dean "One it's called Google and two I don't know where else to look" As soon as Sam finished what he was saying something popped up on his screen and blinks "Mysterious High School Death?" Sam sits up to read the article "Cheerleader Paige Rutledge was found dead in the girl's gym locker room after Friday night's cheerleading practice. Cause of death is unknown since there was no trace of blood and no cause of if it was a suicide" He turns the laptop so Dean could look at the article "Do you think it is a spirit?"

Dean blinks and puts his burger down after hearing Sam say the word "Cheerleader" and grabs the laptop to read the article ignoring Sam's question about a possible spirit "Who would go around killing hot cheerleaders?" He groans once he saw how old Paige was "Never mind she isn't legal. She's 15"

"Dean focus!" Sam's voice had risen as he was trying to get Dean's attention and mind off the fact they were going to have to talk to cheerleaders. "We might have a case" He looks back at the article "Bladen High School, Buena Vista, Colorado."

Dean stands up and slaps a twenty dollar bill onto the table "Then off to Colorado we go to look at some amazingly hot cheerleaders"

Sam rolls his eyes standing up after closing his laptop putting it back in his bag. He takes one more sip of his water then walks out of the diner getting into the black '67 Chevrolet Impala that had originally belonged to John Winchester and was passed down to Dean. Dean got into the driver's side and pets the dashboard of the car "Hey baby, we have a long ride ahead of us so lets get rolling." Dean starts the car and starts driving after Sam made his way into the passenger's seat and put his seatbelt on.


	3. Chapter 2

**Buena Vista, Colorado**

At Bladen High school, the media was surrounding the front of the school taking pictures and trying to get interviews from the cheerleaders who were arriving after getting a call about their fellow cheerleader being dead. Most of the cheerleaders were still in their pajamas since the call was made early in the morning while everyone was still asleep for a Saturday. The head cheerleader, Lauren, had made her way in her blue Volkswagen bug parking in front of the school. When she got out of the car she was being attacked by reporters and being asked questions about the mysterious death of the Warrior Wolves cheerleader. Lauren finally made her way into the school away from the outside chaos going to the gym where the cheerleaders had gathered waiting for the cops and detectives to finish in the locker room since they wanted to ask the girls questions. Lauren stepped up on the bleachers and whistles getting her team's attention, "What is going on? All I know is something happened last night"

Freshman Cheerleader, Stephanie Hutchens, stepped up in front of the team to speak up for everyone "Paige was found dead this morning by the janitor. We don't know anything else"

"Dead? How can she be dead? She was just with us last night" Lauren looked over at Stephanie with a confused look on her face

"We really are not sure Lauren, but the cops are waiting for all of us to get here. The only one missing is Jennifer"

Jennifer had pulled up in front of the school in her Forest Green Mini Cooper. By the time she had arrived word got to the whole school and students were gathering around outside along with the reporters still harassing for interviews. She stepped out of her car, but wasn't quick enough since the reporters and cameras were in her face. Jennifer grabbed her sunglasses and puts them on from the beaming flashes irritating her eyes. "I am just as lost as everyone else around here. Please back away and give all of us some space and time" She turns around to walk away, but was more surrounded by cameras and reporters.

Dean had pulled up in front of the school seeing people crowding around to see what all was going on. He looks over seeing reporters harassing, which he assumed was, one of the cheerleaders. He grins and gets out of the car walking over to Jennifer pushing himself through the reporters pulling out a "FBI" badge "Everyone move out of the here. We need everyone to cooperate with us during this investigation" He grabs Jennifer's arm gently pulling her through the crowd and to the school doors.

Jennifer blinks seeing Dean having a weird suspension that he wasn't who he said he was, but at this point to was too lost to argue. She got to the school doors and looks over at Dean "Who are you and what is going on here?"

Dean looks over seeing his little brother, Sam, still in the car and had a big grin on his face to let Sam know he had snagged a cheerleader. He puts on a serious face again and turns his head back to Jennifer "A student at this school is dead. I am Agent Young and my partner over there is Agent Johnson. We are here to investigate the death."

Jennifer's eyes widen as she heard "Agent Young" tell her about a student being dead. She throws the doors open of the school and runs towards the gym to her fellow teammates. Once she entered the gym she runs over to Lauren grabbing her by the arm "Someone is dead?"

Lauren was talking to her teammates until she was startled from being grabbed. She jumped and gasped until she realized it was only Jennifer "Paige died. The cops aren't sure if it was a murder or natural causes" She sighs and looks down biting her lip "I think we might have to cancel the County Competition"

Jennifer puts her hands over her face not believing what was happening and what she was hearing. She puts her hands down wondering if she should tell Lauren about the two guys she saw in the parking lot, but at the same time she wanted to go on a little mystery on her own to figure out who "Agent Young" and "Agent Johnson" really were. Jennifer opens up her mouth to say something then shakes her head going on a journey of her own towards the girl's locker room.

Sam and Dean were alone in the girl's locker room looking at the dead body of Paige Rutledge. Dean kneels down beside the body to examine if he could make out anything that could have happened. Sam walked around the locker room to see if he could find anything suspicious not seeing anything out of the ordinary "Dean there is nothing here that could explain how she died. Not even a murder"

Dean heard his brother and continued to examine the body "Maybe she dropped dead?"

"At 17? How can a cheerleader drop dead if they are in such good shape"

"I don't know, but I sure would love to get my hands on a cheerleader to see how they are" A grin grew on Dean's face as he pictured hooking up with a cheerleader

"Dean!" Sam yelled to get Dean to focus as he walked back to the body kneeling down. He looks at the body and blinks noticing red marks around Paige's neck "What are these marks?"

Dean looks at Sam then looks down paying attention to Paige's neck "It looks like she had been strangled" He runs his finger across the red marks "Maybe someone was in here and strangled her to death"

"Not likely since it seems this school is surrounded by security cameras. Someone would have seen someone enter and leave the school on the cameras"

Dean stands up after hearing his brother and grabs his duffle bag rummaging through it. He finally found what he was looking for pulling out his homemade, walkie-talkie, Electormagnetic Field (EMF) Detector, which detected if a spirit had been in the room or perhaps is in the room. He walks around the locker room not noticing a drop in temperature or flickering lights, any sign of a spirit did not appear, but his EMF picked up a signal around the locker. He turns it off putting it in his pocket before Dean started rummaging through the locker grinning at the cheerleading skirt in his hands.

Sam stood up looking down at the body then looks over seeing Dean messing in the locker "Dean!" He took the skirt and throws it back in the locker "Did you find anything or not?"

Dean glares at his brother like he wanted to punch him in the face "Yeah I picked up an EMF near the locker" He looks in the locker some more seeing if there was any sign of anything that was possibly meddled with.

Sam was looking around the locker and found a mysterious mark on the door. He got Dean's attention and points at the water marking that created the word "Wreken"

Dean looks at the markings then looks at Sam "What does that mean?"

"I am not sure, but whatever this is the spirit is not a happy one"

"Maybe we should do research and figure out the meaning of this word. I am not sure what language this is"

Dean goes over putting his stuff away in his duffle bag, but gets distracted when he heard something. He looks over seeing the locker room doors swinging and puts his bag down "We might have found our spirit" He runs out of the locker room going after the person running away from him. Once he got close enough he grabbed, what seemed to be a girl and holds onto her tightly "Are you the culprit?"

Jennifer had been peeking watching the "agents" working noticing their techniques were off to have been working for the FBI. When she noticed the guys packing she gasped thinking they were going to see her and started running off. She continued to run down the hall hearing footsteps behind her and lets out a loud scream after being grabbed. She turned around pushing Dean away after being completely startled "What is your problem? And why the hell would you think I would kill one of my best friends?"

Dean steps back glaring at the girl "I should be asking you what the hell you are doing. Sneaking up into the locker room watching what was going on like you were guilty of this death, which by the way was really clever with the water markings and keeping it clean"

"Water markings? What are you talking about and who are you two? I know that is not detective work you two were doing. I will call the real cops if you don't tell me what you and your so called "partner" are up to"

"We do work for the FBI, but in a different department"

Jennifer crosses her arms shaking her head "Not falling for it one bit"

Lauren had come around the corner after finding out Jennifer had been the one who screamed and blinks seeing a guy with Jennifer "What is going on?"

Jennifer looks over seeing Lauren "This guy does not work for the FBI. Him and whoever the other guy is is a fraud"

"Jennifer let him do his work. We all wish we knew who killed Paige, but we can't accuse everyone"

"This is why I didn't say anything. I knew no one would believe me" Jennifer mumbles and walks off towards the gym to the other cheerleaders trying to figure out how to catch the guys.

Lauren sighs watching Jennifer then looks over at "Agent Young" "Sorry about that, Jennifer has a hard time believing reality when something bad happens"

Dean shakes his head "It is not a problem. I deal with this stuff all the time. I have seen way worse than what is in the locker room"

"How did Paige die?"

"She was possibly strangled from the markings around her neck. We might not know anything else until we do an autopsy."

Lauren nods slightly "Being the captain for the squad I just want to make sure what happened and help my girls cope with it" She sighs biting her lip trying to stay strong, but felt tears build up in her eyes. "I better go" She turns around sniffling quickly walking back to the gym.

Dean watched the cheerleader and goes back to the locker room to talk to Sam. Sam had given the locker room a second look around to make sure they didn't miss anything, but all that was on his mind was what could be wandering around the school that killed the cheerleader and for what reason. Will the Winchester Boys be able to successfully figure out another spirit and the reason behind its attacking?


	4. Chapter 3

Back at the motel that Sam and Dean had decided to stay at, Boulder Motel, Sam was on his computer trying to figure out if anything had happened at Bladen High School, or the town of Buena Vista, that would cause a possible vengeful spirit. Dean, being his normal self, was sitting on his bed eating a sloppy order of chili cheese fries that they had picked up on the way to the cheap motel. While spending the afternoon in the motel with nothing else to do, but research, Sam came across an article of a teenage girl who had passed away a few years ago that had attended Bladen High School. Sam read through the article then looks up at Dean "I think I found out who might be the spirit" Sam looked down at the computer to read the article "Bladen High School sophomore, Caroline Williams, passed away at home Sunday, March 11, 2007. The cause of death was possible suicide when the victim was found in the bathroom with her wrists cut and a razor blade found near the victim…"

Dean was downing his fries as he was hearing Sam read part of the article. He shakes his head as he was chewing his food and sits up licking his lips "That can't be the right spirit if it is one. The girl would have died the same way. Spirits stick to a strict routine. And also, why would this girl go after cheerleaders?"

"You do have a point Dean and I don't know why a spirit would go after cheerleaders. It could be anything. You remember how cruel high school was"

"Which high school Sam? I think we went to 6 different high schools. Then again I spent most of my time sucking face with a hot girl" A small grin appears on Dean's face as he thinks back at some of the high school girls from his past "Oh Camille Martinez. What a babe"

"Dean!" Sam yelled to interrupt Dean's thought "The case."

"Oh ok, but you need to learn to loosen up. Maybe one of those cheerleaders is legal"

Sam rolled his eyes and looks back at the computer until something came to mind "Wait, didn't one of the cheerleaders have the last name Williams?"

Dean gets up from his bed and walks over to the table sitting down nodding "The hot brunette, umm…Jennifer I think her name was. She was the one that was snooping around"

"Dean, there were two brunettes on the squad, which one are you talking about?"

"The one that I caught snooping around the locker room when we were there"

Sam thought for a moment then nods "Probably one of the cheerleaders you wish you could bang"

Dean nods faintly thinking for a moment "Yeah I would bang her if she was 18"

Sam looked back at the article skimming through it rolling his eyes from Dean's comment, "Well the girl you are talking about is mentioned as the little sister of Caroline and she was 15 when the suicide happened so she is 18 now."

"Well, she is going to need a shoulder to cry on when we go interview her about her sister. Lets go" Dean got up from his chair and went to change into the cheap suit he always wore when trying to be professionals out in the work field even though they were in their usual "hunter's ware" when they went to the school. Sam just shook his head and closed his laptop before getting up to change into his suit.

Meanwhile, Jennifer and Lauren were at Jennifer's house trying to figure out how to cope with losing Paige. They were still in their pajamas they woke up in and didn't even bother changing into anything else. Jennifer was taking it harder than Lauren as Jennifer was closer to Paige. Tears were running down Jennifer's face as she didn't want to grasp reality, but knew it was happening. She did in fact see Paige's body when she went to check out the two guys who claimed to be officers. Jennifer was lying on her bed with a box of tissues beside her as she kept using them to wipe her face from the tears "What do we do Lauren? Paige is gone. How could this have happened?"

"I really don't know Jen. I wish I knew what to tell you" Lauren was trying to help Jennifer cope, but had no idea how to do so. She was trying to figure out what was best for the squad with the upcoming competition just around the corner. While she was still thinking, Lauren's thoughts were disturbed by the doorbell. "Who could that be?"

Jennifer sat up after hearing the doorbell and shakes her head wiping the tears from her face with the tissue, "I really don't know. It could be Paige's mom. You know how close she and my mom are." She got out of bed and took a deep breath to pull herself together before heading downstairs. Jennifer made it down the stairs, with Lauren behind her, and went to the door looking through the peep hole "Who is it?"

Sam and Dean had arrived at the house posing once again as police officers. Dean pulled out his badge and holds it up, "Agent Young and Agent Johnson. We were at the school earlier. We want to talk to you about someone."

Jennifer pulls away from the door and bites her lip looking over at Lauren after realizing it was the two guys from the locker room. The two guys she suspects are frauds. She bites her lip wondering if she should let them in or go into the kitchen to call the cops. Lauren watches Jennifer and shakes her head "They are just cops Jennifer. Let them in" She reaches over and opens the door, "Sorry for the delay, Jennifer is just a little shook up."

Dean nods slightly putting his badge back in his pocket, "It is no problem at all. We understand that a loss is very hard, but I hate to bring up old news. We are here to talk about a suicide from a few years back." He pulled out the newspaper article that the boys had printed out and showed it to the girls, "Do you two know Caroline Williams?"

Jennifer was still uncomfortable with the boys at her house, but the tension grew strong when she saw the newspaper article of her older sister "Get out..." The loss of Caroline was ten times harder on Jennifer than losing Paige. Jennifer and Caroline did everything together since the time Jennifer knew how to walk even if they were only a year apart. This was something Jennifer refused to relive no matter the circumstances.

Sam could sense the tension and the anger building up in Jennifer especially from her reaction and her voice, "Ma'am, we just have a few questions. Please, we won't take up much of your time."

"Too late, you already did." Jennifer turns around and walks back up to her room refusing to face the facts of what was going on.

Lauren sighs watching Jennifer storm off to her room then looks at the officers "This really isn't a good time. Paige was really close to Jennifer and she is taking it pretty hard. Also with the anniversary of her sister's death just a few days away this really is a bad time"

Sam listened to everything Lauren had to say and nods slightly, "Is it ok if we ask you a few questions?"

"I don't mind at all. I know you won't be able to get anything out of Jennifer though." Lauren steps back to let the officers into the house and goes over to the couch sitting down, "What do you want to know?"

Sam and Dean made their way into the house closing the door behind them. They walked over and sat down on the couch across from Lauren. Dean pulled out a small notepad and pen to act like he was going to take notes, "How long have you known the Williams'?"

Lauren watched every move Dean made watching him with the notepad and pen "I moved here when I was about 6 and met Jennifer in third grade, so since we were 8...ten years."

"Were you close to Caroline?"

"Caroline treated me like a little sister, but I wasn't as close to her as Jennifer and Paige were."

Sam jumped in on the questions to ask some of his own, "So you grew up with Paige too?"

Lauren looks over at Sam hearing his questions and nods slightly, "Yeah, Paige and Jennifer grew up together. They had known each other since preschool. Paige's mom and Jennifer's mom are best friends from high school. They were each other's maid of honor at their weddings. Why are you asking all of these questions anyways?" Lauren was growing a little suspicious about the type of questions being asked. Why were the cops so interested in Jennifer's life?

Sam and Dean looked at each other with the same expression on their face like they had an idea what was going on. After a minute of an awkward silence, Dean spoke up again, "Could there possibly be a family curse going on with Jennifer's family or Jennifer?"

"What are you talking about a family curse? Are you saying someone used voodoo on Jennifer? What does this even have to do with anything?" Lauren was starting to get a little frustrated at the questions she was being asked. She shook her head and crossed her arms trying to stay calm since there were cops present.

Sam got a concerned look on his face since he could tell that they now pushed the wrong button with Lauren. He tried to figure out a way to keep her calm and still talk to her. "We just have one more question. Why did Caroline kill herself?"

Lauren sighs since she knew that particular question was going to come up eventually. She looks over at the stairs biting her lip not seeing Jennifer then looks back at the boys, "You have to remember Caroline was really smart and loved life. She would do anything for anyone. Things didn't start falling apart until Caroline's boyfriend got her pregnant and ditched her. People started teasing her and calling her names. She was 16 years old and was carrying a baby. Caroline just got depressed and didn't want anything to do with anyone. Jennifer and Paige were even concerned. One day, Caroline said she was having morning sickness and couldn't go to school so her parents let her stay home. Jennifer came home that afternoon and was going to take care of Caroline until she found her in the bathroom bleeding to death. Jennifer tried helping Caroline, but it was too late. It's been 3 years and it's still hard for Jennifer to talk about."

Sam and Dean listened to Lauren's story and got confused looks on their faces knowing they had the wrong spirit. Dean closed his notepad and puts it away "I think that is all the questions we have. If we have anymore we will call."

"It would be best to call me since Jennifer will not talk." Lauren reached over grabbing a pen from the coffee table that also had a notepad and wrote down her number. She tore off the piece of paper and hands it to Dean, "Call me any time. I will most likely be here until Jennifer's mom gets home."

Dean takes the piece of paper and slides it into his pocket nodding, "We will keep that in mind. Thank you again and sorry for your loss."

Sam and Dean made their way out of the house and Sam looks at Dean "Obviously, Caroline isn't our spirit. She was the only person I found. If she was vengeful she would have gone after someone like the ex boyfriend, not someone she treated like a little sister."

"I know Sherlock. I am just as lost as you are, but I do have one thing to say..." Dean stopped in his tracks and pulls out the piece of paper from his pocket grinning, "I got a cheerleader's phone number"

Sam rolls his eyes and walks to the Impala getting into the passenger's side as he always does. He buckles up and waits for Dean to get into the car, "Are you even taking this case serious? If not, I can do it on my own."

'Stop being a little bitch. Let me have some fun while we chase after a ghost." Dean got into the Impala and buckles up. He pulls the keys from his pocket and slides it into the ignition starting the car, "Besides, I think that Jennifer chick likes you. Before she went upstairs she looked at you like she wanted your shoulder to cry on." Dean put the car into drive and made their way down the street back to the motel.

"Grow up Dean!" Sam sits back and looks at the files that he had of everything he put together so far for the case. It was hard to figure out what was going on since their main witness wouldn't talk to them. It was also hard trying to figure out the spirit that had killed the cheerleader. One thought was that maybe it was a murder and they were looking at the case wrong. The other thought was that he didn't look back enough or hard enough to find a potential victim that could link a ghost to killing a cheerleader. Who really would want a cheerleader dead?


	5. Chapter 4

It was the following Monday after Paige's death and the cheerleading squad was in the gymnasium discussing what they should do about the upcoming competition. Lauren believed in popular demand, which meant whichever decision got the most votes that was the decision the squad would stick with. That was one quality about Lauren that had gotten her voted captain for the squad; she was fair and thought about everyone.

Some of the squad members were still strolling in since it was the end of the school day. Everyone else who had arrived were sitting on the bleachers talking and comforting each other since some members were taking it harder than others. Jennifer was still a little out of it from when the two cops came to visit the previous Saturday. She couldn't get out of her mind her sister's death as images of that day flashed in her mind. The sight of the blood that had leaked its way under the door into the hallway. The sight of Caroline's cold pale body that was lying on the tile floor with her wrists sliced, each with three cuts. The sight of the medics zipping up the body bag that contained Caroline's dead body. Jennifer finally snapped out of it when she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder and startled her. Jennifer looked over noticing it was Lauren. Taking in a deep breath, she exhaled slowly trying to come back to reality before speaking up to talk to Lauren, "You scared me."

"Are you ok? You just seem a little out of it. Did you get any sleep last night?" Lauren was always the first to check up on Jennifer in any situation, or at least in this situation since Paige was no longer with them. Lauren took a seat beside Jennifer waiting for her best friend to respond to her.

Jennifer looks down and shakes her head trying to keep the images of her sister's death out of her head. She places her hands over her petite face, rubbing her face gently before placing them down on her lap and looking over at Lauren to respond, "No, I am not ok. I haven't slept all weekend and when I do I keep having images of Caroline's death. Why did those cops have to show up?"

"They are just doing their job Jennifer. Why do you think they are frauds so bad?"

"Think about it Lauren. Why would cops ask if my family is cursed?" Jennifer turned where she was sitting so that she was facing Lauren before she continued speaking, "And yes I heard everything you told the cops and everything they asked. They are delusional. No cop would ask those kinds of questions. Besides my parents don't believe in witchcraft and stuff like that."

"But you do Jen."

Jennifer had a secret obsession with urban legends, ghost hauntings, mythical creatures, and even stories of monsters that go bump in the night. That was something though that she didn't announce to too many people since she knew the cheerleading squad would tease her about it. The only people that knew about her fascination with the unknown were Lauren, Caroline, and Paige. This was something she had liked since she was about thirteen years old. Staying silent for a minute longer, Jennifer finally spoke up biting her lip a little, "You are not suppose to bring that up Lauren. Lets just have our meeting and get this over with. I just want to go home."

Lauren knew Jennifer wasn't trying to be rude, but she also could tell Jennifer was getting annoying with no one believing her. Lauren normally believed her best friend, but there was nothing that could convince her that the cops were fake. She stood up and walked over onto the gymnasium floor so that she was in front of everyone before speaking up, "Alright everyone, please can I have your attention?"

The room grew silent as the squad looked over at Lauren to see what she was going to say. Most of the squad had a feeling it was going to be about the upcoming competition, but some thought she was going to want to have a grieving session about Paige's death. Lauren gave the girls a minute to get quiet before she started speaking, "As you all know we lost a team mate, a class mate, and a friend, Paige Rutledge. As your captain I am really not allowed to say what I heard, but you are my girls and you should know; Paige has been murdered. Strangled to be exact. The cops came by Jennifer's house Saturday to ask me some questions about the squad and if anyone would hurt Paige. Of course none of us would hurt our family. Today we are suppose to practice as competition is only two weeks away, but I will not make us practice under these conditions, not today at least, BUT we do need to decide as a team if we are able to put our heads together and make our way to competition. Take the next five minutes to think and we will vote if we should stick with competition as our way to practice for state competition in May or skip county and hope we can pull through in state. Remember, majority vote is what we will go with so think carefully and think about you think is best not only for you, but for the squad." Lauren walked over to the bleachers and sat back down beside Jennifer to do some thinking of her own. She felt like she had a lot on her shoulders, but Lauren knew this situation of losing Paige was hard on everything. She was just hoping she was making the right decisions herself.

While the cheerleaders were in the gym trying to figure out what they were going to do, Sam and Dean had shown up at Bladen High School to view the security cameras just to make sure that this death was not just some typical murder a real cop could handle. The Winchester boys walked into the front office and flashed their badges to the receptionist before Dean spoke up with a cocky grin on his face, "Agent Young and Agent Johnson. We would like to see your security footage so we can see if anyone else was in the school the night of the girl's murder."

The front desk receptionist, Ms. Olivia Banter, looked up as she saw the boys flashing their badges to her. She took a look at the badges for a moment, not saying anything, until she stood up placing her glasses on top of her desk, "As far as we know only the janitor was in the school at the time of the death, but his story checks out when another cop came to look at the footage. Why would the cops want to look at them again?"

Sam placed his badge back in his coat pocket since Dean and he were wearing their suits before speaking up to the receptionist, "We just want to double check to make sure we didn't miss anything. You know, get a fresh pair of eyes to look at the footage."

"Very well then. The cameras are kept in the security room. They are not always monitored, but we keep videos of what happens during the night so security can go back and look at it." Ms. Banter walks over to the security office and unlocks the door for the cops, "There is a TV in the corner where you can review the tapes so you won't interfere with the footage being recorded at this moment. Please lock up and return the keys to the front desk when we are finished." The receptionist walks off to let the boys have their time to investigate.

Sam and Dean watched the receptionist leave then look at each other shrugging from how easy it was to get by her. Sam walks over to the tapes searching for Friday night's footage tape while Dean was looking at the security cameras that were running. Dean, being the curious brother, started flipping through the cameras until he came across the gym on the computer monitor. He grins noticing there were the cheerleaders and started watching like a stalker that would peep through someone's window. Sam finally found the tape of the footage they were looking for and looks at Dean to say something until he noticed what his older brother was doing. Sam rolls his eyes and hits Dean upside the head with the tape before sitting down beside him, "You know those girls are mourning a friend. The last thing they need is someone watching them for pleasure."

Dean rubs his head and glares over at his brother after he was hit in the head with the tape. Dean rolls his eyes after hearing his brother, and being the "good boy" he was, Dean puts the computer back to how it originally was, "I will have some fun before we leave this town. At least let me watch the cheerleaders. There are a couple of girls that are 18."

"We are not here for your own sick pleasure Dean. We are here to find out what happened to that girl." Sam reaches over and slides the tape into the VCR. He grabs the remote and sits back turning on the TV to check out the footage, "This is outside of the girls' locker room. I figured it would be the best place to look since someone would have gone into the locker room to attack the girl."

"If only there was a camera inside the locker room." Dean mumbled to himself as he was still rubbing his head. He sits back in his chair and snatches the remote from Sam fast forwarding through the video tape.

As the boys were watching the tape in double time, Sam noticed something was out of place. He grabbed the remote from Dean and rewinds the footage before pressing play, "I think I found something." He kept a close eye on the cheerleaders leaving the locker room until the screen went gray like when the cable goes out in a television set. The picture stayed the same gray shade for roughly ten seconds until the hallway to the locker room came back on. The only problem was the hallway was now empty. Sam kept his eyes on the time stamp until it hit the time that Paige had been reported murdered. After a couple of minutes went by no one exited the locker room which caused Sam to get highly curious on the situation. "Maybe one of the cheerleaders stayed back and murdered the girl."

Dean observed the same footage Sam was looking at noticing the same weird fit the camera seemed to have had. He shakes his head hearing Sam's theory and looks at him "I saw the cheerleaders leave and all of them were gone except that one." He looks over at the footage and points to the screen, "See, the janitor didn't even show up until 15 minutes later."

Sam heard Dean and reaches over taking the tape out of the VCR. He set the tape up so he could view it on the one monitor that wasn't on to get a closer look at the janitor. After plugging in the adaptor and pulling up the video, Sam zoomed in on the janitor going into the locker room, "The janitor had headphones on so even if Paige screamed he wouldn't have heard her."

"The only things it could be is a spirit or a shapeshifter, but a shapeshifter would have left its skin, a ghost wouldn't leave anything but its own markings."

Sam looks over at Dean after hearing him and cuts the tape off going online. He had remembered the word that was written on the locker, "Wrecken". After opening up the search engine and typing in the word, Sam got a definition of what the word meant and spoke up reading what he had found, "Wrecken is Dutch. It means to revenge." He looks over at Dean, "That means we are dealing with a vengeful spirit like we originally thought. Paige must have done something to this spirit to cause it to come after her."

Dean was half confused; half concerned as he listened to Sam explain what the word meant that they had found on the locker the day they arrived. He shakes his head and sits back in the chair, "So you are telling me this cheerleader had something to do with a death and this spirit bitch is going after her?"

"It seems like it. Lauren confirmed that Paige wouldn't do anything to Caroline and we know if Caroline wanted revenge she would have gone after the boyfriend who abandoned her when she got pregnant. We need to figure whose death Paige is responsible for or what Paige did to send someone to their grave."

While Sam and Dean were trying to figure out theories of what was going on, the cheerleading squad was getting ready to leave for the day. The squad had decided to stick with competition since they all knew Paige would not want them to quit so easy. Jennifer convinced the squad of going on with their lives and not spend their time mourning over a death that Paige would not want anyone mourning over as well. Lauren was standing on the bleachers after collecting her thoughts about what the squad decided to do and gave her last minute speech, "Since we decided to stick with competition, we will start where we left off tomorrow. Please try to come prepared. I know the next couple of days of practice might be hard, but we need to pull ourselves together. Like Jen said, Paige would want us to do this. Paige convinced us last year to do state without her when she broke her ankle. I will see all of you tomorrow." Lauren jumped off the bleachers and grabbed her bag and purse ready to leave for the day.

The rest of the squad grabbed their personal belongings and made their way out of the gym with Jennifer the last one out. Kathy Samson, senior cheerleader and also the girl that almost beat Lauren for cheerleading captain, ran over to Jennifer to talk to her, "Hey Jen, my mom wants to bake some cookies and bring them over. You know how my mom gets; something bad happens she has to bake something to send to people. She already baked chocolate chip cookies for Paige's family and she wants to send some to you and your mom since you all were so close."

Jennifer looks over at Kathy and nods slightly hearing what her mother wanted to do, "I don't mind. Can you ask your mom to bake some of her famous white chocolate almond cookies? Those always make me feel better."

"Sure. It will be no problem at all. Knowing Mom whenever Paige's funeral comes around she will bake like it's the end of the world for the reception."

A small smile appeared on Jennifer's face when Kathy was talking about her mom and nods slightly, "I remember when we lose state our freshman year. Your mom baked us some pies to make us feel better. The freshman cheerleaders went to your house for a sleepover. It was me, you, Paige, and Kevyn. Pat couldn't make it, because her cousin was getting married the next day." Jennifer looks down and bites her lip walking down the hall then smiles looking up at Kathy, "Why don't you come over and spend the night? I am sure Mom wont mind as long as we do our homework and get up for school in the morning."

"Sure I would love that. I will call you when I can come over and I will drive over. Got my full license last week." Kathy messed in her bag to grab her phone to make sure she had Jennifer's number, but couldn't find it, "I think I left my phone in the gym. Go on ahead and call me later." She turned around and walked back towards the gym.

Jennifer watched Kathy and nods yelling down the hall as she saw Kathy walking away, "I will call you in about an hour." She turns around and makes her way to the front door of the school to meet up with Kevyn to go home.

Kathy made her way into the abandon gym and walks over grabbing her iPhone that she saw lying on the bleachers. She takes glimpse at it noticing a text message from her boyfriend, Tyler Buckley, and replies back to it. Kathy places the phone in her bag and turns around to leave until the lights started to flicker. With a confused look on her face, Kathy shook her head thinking it was a faulty wire and made her way to the gym door. When she got to the gym she jumps from it slamming shut, almost hitting her in the face. She started to get a little freaked out as she had no idea what was going on. Kathy made her way to the emergency exit in the back of the gym, but the doors wouldn't budge as she tried to open them. The temperature in the gym started to drop and Kathy looks down seeing her own breath.

The lights started to flicker again as Kathy was trying to find a way to get out of the gym. A small scream escaped her lips, but not loud enough to alarm anyone, when she saw a girl out of nowhere walking towards her. The girl had dirty brunette hair like she had been living on the streets or in a dumpster for months. Her dress was torn up and she looked like she had been dumped in a lake or some form of water resource. The dead look in the girl's eyes met with Kathy's eyes as Kathy pretty much couldn't move from being stunned seeing the full apparition of a girl she remembered from freshman year at Bladen High school. The dead girl stopped as she was only inches away from Kathy, her dead eyes not leaving Kathy's brown eyes that showed fear. Kathy stayed shocked for another minute and whispers, "You are supposed to be dead. We got rid of your body so no one would know the prank went wrong." As soon as Kathy managed to get the word out of her mouth, the dead girl grabbed her by the throat, but not until Kathy managed to let out a loud scream.

The girls that were still in the building stopped as they heard the scream and turned around rushing to see what was going on. Sam and Dean heard the scream as well since it echoed throughout the school and got up running out of the security office. The teachers and staff that were still in the building made a rush towards the gym to see what was happening. Once everyone arrived to the gym door, a teacher noticed it wasn't budging to open. Dean pushed his way through the crowd and kicked the door open running into the gym. He looked over and his eyes went wide when he saw Kathy hanging from the side of the bleachers, a towel wrapped around her neck. Jennifer, Lauren, and the rest of the cheerleading squad stood in shock as they saw their team mate hanging from the bleachers. Stephanie Hutchens looked over and pointed to writing on the walls "Look!" The crowd of students and staff looked over and saw the word "Wrecken" in big letters on the wall near Kathy's body. Sam and Dean knew they had to work fast to find this spirit and burn the corpse before anyone else got attacked and killed.


End file.
